


Five Things Callie Torres Discovered about Erica Hahn on their First Date that She Never Thought She'd Love

by celestialteapot



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the title... :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Callie Torres Discovered about Erica Hahn on their First Date that She Never Thought She'd Love

1\. She trips over her words when nervous and Callie could fill a lexicon with the results. Never has the English language been so mangled.

  
2\. She is _deadly_ serious about wine.

  
3\. She doesn't like her food touching and rather than bothering the waiter with this detail she'll spend a good ten minutes rearranging the food on her plate before settling down to eat it.

  
4\. Champagne gives her hiccups.

  
5\. Erica's hands are cold. _Extremely_ cold


End file.
